Por la esperanza
by Sombra E
Summary: El fuego de la guerra pronto se encenderá en la galaxia, la gente luchará por su libertad, en contra del poder tiránico del imperio, encabezados en el frente de batalla, por El Héroe Sin Miedo
1. Punto de quiebre

Declinación de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Star Wars, esto es un fanfiction

Capítulo 1: Punto de quiebre

Anakin veía como Mace Windu acercaba la hoja amatista, a la garganta del lord Sith que le suplicaba por su vida, él era la única forma de salvar a Padme y, sin embargo, Padme preferiría la muerte antes que la caída de la democracia, antes que el fin de la libertad, antes que una galaxia sumida en la tiranía y sobre todo una galaxia, en la que él era ciervo de los Sith

no lo are—dijo

Mace Windu sonrió por un momento antes de que un rayo de la fuerza como nunca había visto saliera disparado del Sith, enviando al Jedi quien sabe que tan lejos en una caída mortal, incluso si fuera capaz de sobrevivir los cientos no miles de metros, que había desde la oficina del canciller, hasta el piso de Coruscant, no había forma de que sobreviviera a la electricidad generada por Darth Sidious, su poder en la oscuridad se elevó inundándolo todo en una asfixiante penumbra que solo un sensible a la fuerza podía sentir, el héroe sin miedo tuvo miedo, sin embargo miro al Sith con firmeza al tiempo que activaba la hoja zafiro de su sable de luz

realmente piensas que puedes pelear contra mi Skywalker—pregunto el Sith, Anakin sabía que estaba a siglos de ser un desafío para Palpatine, pero no te conviertes en un héroe de la guerra de los clones, sin saber cómo improvisar arriesgados planes—aun no—fue todo lo que dijo antes de poner en acción su alocado plan

las paredes comenzaron a agrietarse y humo empezó a salir de las grietas, junto con poderosas descargas eléctricas, el Sith abrió los ojos sintió el poder en la fuerza de Skywalker saboteando el sistema eléctrico de todo el edificio para dirigir la electricidad a la oficina, no sabía para qué, pero cuando se trataba de maquinaria el Jedi era un genio, fácilmente podría hacer que la oficina explotara y no podía darse el lujo de intercambiar estocadas con él, entre más se demoraba esa batalla mayor era el disturbio en la fuerza y menos Jedi caerían, él saco su comunicador pero este fue arrebatado por la fuerza en un movimiento del que no creía capas al Jedi…

Enojado el señor oscuro de los Sith lanzo un poderoso rayo de la fuerza tan fuerte como el que acabo con Mace Windu, pero eso era con lo que Anakin contaba, en un movimiento casi suicida y concentrado en todo su poder de la fuerza, Anakin salto por sobre el rayo y sobre el Sith extendió la mano y de la computadora del canciller salió la tarjeta con las imágenes de seguridad, al tiempo que el rayo de la fuerza golpeo la pared, tras la cual estaban las celdas de combustible que usaba el edificio para mantener la calefacción y los Jedi consideraban extraña su afición por estudiar cuanto plano se encontraba, tendría que agradecerle a Padme por conseguirle los planos del senado y C3PO, por no hacerle acuerdo de informar de esa falla en la oficina del canciller, pero no había tiempo para pensar en eso el Jedi corrió tan rápido como pudo y salto por la misma ventana por la que fue arrojado Mace Windu

Anakin logro saltar antes de que la explosión lo alcanzara, pero sabía que eso no lo haría ni una herida a Palpatine, más que hacerlo enojar y lastimar ligeramente su ego, de echo pudo sentir su poder oscuro conteniendo y de echo apagando las llamas, el Jedi miro hacia abajo eran Kilómetros de caída, debía encontrar un Speeder sobre el que aterrizar y rápido, pero primero debía hacer una llamada, era una caída de Kilómetros tenía tiempo, cuando termino vio para su sorpresa un Speeder piloteado hacia el a máxima velocidad, por ¿Mace Windu?, lo impactaron los rayos de Sidious ¿no debería estar echo chicharrón de Jedi? Y sin embargo ahí estaba, sentado al lado de dos aterrorizados civiles y sus evidentemente muy emocionadas hijas de doce y ocho años, ¿Qué tan grandes hacían los Speeder actualmente?

¿Maestro Windu, como? —pregunto Anakin al maestro Jedi una vez callo dentro de la nave—tienes mucho que aprender joven Skywalker, si los rayos de Sidious son fabricados con la fuerza, con la fuerza, pueden ser reducidos, por cierto, bonita explosión—Anakin se sonrojo levemente—gracias, pero no será suficiente para derrotar a Sidious—dijo Anakin—lo sé, ya informe al templo, al maestro Yoda y al maestro Kenobi, trate de enviar un mensaje a todos los demás Jedi, pero no hay señal suficiente tendremos que enviarla desde el templo, por cierto a que se refería Sidious cuando dijo que tenías una esposa—pregunto el Jedi mayor –en pocas palabras, rompí el código Jedi, me case en secreto con la senadora Padmé Amidala y ahora ella está esperando mi hijo—dijo Anakin,

los civiles miraron con asombro, ya se había dado cuenta que el canciller resulto ser malo, que usaba la fuerza y que causo la guerra, que la Republica había caído, por lo que no pensó que esa noche pudiera tener más sorpresas y ahora se daba cuenta que el hijo de la Senadora Amidala, de quien se especulaba quien era el padre, resulto ser el héroe sin miedo

Bueno a decir verdad demostraste ser capaz de resistir el lado oscuro, demostrando que esa parte del código está mal, veré que no te expulsen de la orden ahora adviértele a la senadora—ordeno Mace—ya lo hice mientras caía, en este momento debe estar a mitad de camino hacia Naboo, ahora debemos preocuparnos por el templo y el ejército clon—dijo Anakin—disculpe maestro Jedi, pero si entendí, el canciller es un usuario de la fuerza malvado, la guerra de los clones fue su plan para apoderarse de la Republica y convertirla en una dictadura, ah y el maestro Skywalker aquí presente, se casó en secreto con mi senadora favorita Padme Amidala, ¿me perdí algo?—pregunto la madre—no mucho—respondió Anakin, solo un concejo, salgan del espacio de la Republica en cuanto puedan, bueno esta es nuestra parada, gracias por el transporte—dijo Anakin saltando, directamente a la entrada del templo Jedi, seguido por Mace Windu

Los dos Jedi aterrizaron y fueron recibidos por la guardia del templo

Maestro Windu, caballero Skywalker, hemos recibido su mensaje, ¿qué tan mala es la situación? —pregunto el guardia—no mucho, simplemente el canciller resulto ser un loco que tira rayos de sus manos, la democracia ha caído ah y que más acabamos de ser declarados traidores, porque deberían ser malas las cosas—respondió Anakin—tu sentido del humor siempre me sorprende Skywalker—dijo Mace

De pronto se escuchó un fuerte ruido de explosión, una de las paredes del templo tenia ahora un agujero humeante, los Jedi se giraron para ver a la Legión 501 avanzando hacia ellos


	2. Caída del caballero

Declinación de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Star Wars, esto es un fanfiction

Nota: Estoy en la universidad por lo que la actualización va a ser lenta

Capítulo 2: Caída del Caballero

Los disparos blaster, volaban por todas, en la que seguramente era la segunda batalla más intensa en la que Anakin había estado, solo superada por su "duelo" contra Sidious y él había estado en muchas batallas intensas, parte de la dificulta de esa batalla, era que eran ciertamente superados en número y que los ecos de la muerte de miles de Jedi, se movían de forma ensordecedora a través de la fuerza por toda la Galaxia, por si fuera poco, Windu fue obviamente afectado por el rayo de Sidious aunque no lo quisiera admitir, lo que significaba que los clones se concentraban en intentar eliminarlo a él, bueno mejor él que los iniciados, que más ha si estaba peleando contra los hombres que estuvieron bajo su mando

El Jedi empujo con la fuerza a una veintena de clones dejándolos fuera de combate y muy posiblemente muertos, utilizo diez bloqueos perfectos dirigiendo el fuego blaster, contra diez clones, después dio un salto mortal en el aire esquivando el fuego pesado de un cañón, aterrizando detrás del operario clon, decapitándolo y luego empujo con la fuerza el arma pesada contra otros dos cañones pesados haciéndolos explotar

Skywalker, ve por los iniciados nosotros nos hacemos cargo de esta parte del templo—ordeno Windu—

Anakin corrió hacia donde estaban los iniciados, decapitando alguno que otro clon a su paso, para darse cuenta para su horror que casi todos estaban muertos, vio que seis seguían vivos, mas específicamente, los iniciados Byph, Ganodi, Gungi, Katooni, Petro y Zatt, los niños, estaban muy juntos repeliendo con mucha dificultad el fuego blaster, Skywalker se apodero de una rabia imprudente, dio un gran salto en la fuerza y en un movimiento decapito a diez clones, antes de enviar a veinte con un empuje en la fuerza contra una pared y utilizar una serie de escombros para acabar con otros siete, salvando efectivamente a los niños y en cuanto los vio pensó en su hijo no nato y calmo su ira

se encuentran bien—pregunto Skywalker—si, ¿maestro Skywalker que está pasando? —pregunto Katooni—la república ha caído—

una hora después

el grupo de clones que había sido asignado al puente externo, no podían creer lo que veían, sabían que Skywalker era un poderoso guerrero, después de todo el los dirigió en la batalla y convirtió a la legendaria división 501 en lo que era, sin embargo, esto era simplemente ridículo, nunca en ninguna batalla habían visto al héroe sin miedo, luchar con tanta ferocidad y sin embargo nunca lo habían visto tanto como un Jedi que, en aquel momento, Skywalker no luchaba para acabar con ellos, ni peleaba por evitar la caída del templo, tampoco su objetivo era sobrevivir, no él estaba peleando para proteger a los niños Jedi detrás de él, los cuales estaban obviamente sorprendidos por la habilidad del joven caballero Jedi y no podía culpárselos, si él hubiera peleado así, durante la guerra…bueno digamos que habría mucha más chatarra droide esparcida por la galaxia…,los clones sabían que no tenían posibilidad de sobrevivir y no lo merecían, eran después de todo unos traidores, gracias al chip que tenían en sus cabezas, pero aun así eran unos traidores, esperaban sinceramente que su general pudiera perdonarlos, aunque ellos ya estarían en la otra vida

por su parte el grupo de seis iniciados rescatados por Skywalker, había crecido a siete, al ver que por fortuna se encontraron con Zett Jukassa, una suerte para el niño que en otro universo habría sido asesinado intentando escapar por la misma ruta que estaba tomando el grupo de ocho Jedi, los niños sentían, el poder en la fuerza de Skywalker, era una sensación inusual, Skywalker, tenía un aura ligeramente gris, aunque esta era mucho más clara que la de antes, no porque el Jedi estuviera más lejos de la oscuridad, sino porque sabía canalizarla mejor en un poder de luz, eso recordaron, era lo que se llamaba un Jedi gris y en el caso de Anakin Skywalker su poder era todo lo que sentían

No sabían que el Jedi mayor, estaba proyectando apropósito su presencia sobre ellos, en un intento de evitar que sintieran los ecos de la muerte de miles de Jedi por toda la galaxia, incluyendo varios que estaban dentro del templo, él ya había sentido la muerte de Jocasta Nu, Cin Drallig y para su sorpresa la de Mace Windu, el rayo de Sidious definitivamente debió haberlo debilitado, lo que significaba que él era el luchador más fuerte en el templo en ese momento, por tanto los clones se convergerían en donde estuviera él, debía darse prisa elegido o no dudaba que pudiera proteger a los niños de la mitad de la 501, Anakin lanzó un empuje en la fuerza como nunca lo había hecho, algunos los clones terminaron a un kilómetro de distancia

¡Maestro Skywalker!, ¡por aquí! —era la voz de Bail Organa, que lo estaba llamando desde un deslizador—¡corran! — ordeno a los niños, mientras él iba detrás bloqueando el fuego blaster antes de subir a la nave—gracias senador Organa, nos ha salvado la vida—dijo Anakin—no es nada maestro Skywalker—respondió Bail—Anakin—dijo el Jedi—entonces llámeme Bail, ¿Qué está pasando? —Anakin, procedió a explicar la situación—en ese caso no hay tiempo que perder los sacare del planeta—


End file.
